Tú eres arte, Deidara
by HarukoU
Summary: Si no tenía bien aclarada la definición de su arte, yo se la iba a enseñar.


Y yo me seguía preguntando por que había caído en el hechizo de esos ojos azules. Pero esa cara de niña y tu cabello rubio fueron los últimos ingredientes para mi locura de amor. Yo quería tenerte para mi, Deidara. Quería que te dieras cuenta que yo no pienso que seas un idiota, bueno tal vez si. Pero eres _mi _idiota. Solo que tú todavía no lo sabes.

Si, que patético. Mientras el resto de la organización terminaba de cenar, yo estaba ahí fuera, devanándome los sesos, pensando en si te decía lo que siento o me lo callo para mi y mi almohada. Pero ¡Por Dios! ¡Soy un Uchiha! Los Uchihas no se enamoran de otro hombre. Pero tú no eres exactamente un hombre, eso tendré que comprobarlo…algún día.

De repente sentí una presencia extraña detrás de mí y me di la vuelta, apartando todos los pensamientos pervertidos que se referían al artista explosivo. Artista que en ese momento tenía ante mis ojos. _El arte es efímero_, así como tu Deidara.

La explosión de belleza que tenía ante mí, me dejó sin aliento y al parecer él lo notó.

-¿Estas bien Itachi?- Me dijiste eso como si fuera tu obligación, al verme con esa cara de subnormal que tenía, era lo mínimo que podías hacer.

- Si, claro- Intente responderte con toda la frialdad del mundo, pero tu hermosa y molesta sonrisa seguía pintada en esa cara que parece que hubiera sido fabricada por los mismos dioses.- Y tú, ¿estas bien?

Parecías molesto. Y no pude evitar tratarte de _tú_ y decírtelo con ese tono de preocupación que tanto odiaba de mi lado bueno.

-Bueno, la verdad es que un poco confundido- Y parecía que lo decías de verdad. La hermosa sonrisa que me desvelaba desde hacía varia noches ya no se formaba en tus labios. Esos labios de cereza que moría por probar.

- ¿Y por que?- No lo pude evitar, ¿desde cuando hago yo tantas preguntas?- Para empezar, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Nada, solo quería encontrarle un sentido artístico a la vida. Más del que ya tiene. Oye, ¿estas seguro que estas bien? Estás como verde.

¿Verde? Vaya, tu presencia si que me estaba poniendo mal. Además del el aura romántica que siento a mi alrededor, me hace dar más asco de mí mismo que nunca. Puaj.

-Sentido artístico…- Y en ese momento decidí que no me lo podía callar más, tenía que decirte que te quería como fuera.- ¿Pero es que no te has mirado a un espejo? – Tu expresión claramente demostraba que te esperabas un insulto- Tu eres arte, Deidara. Yo no se nada de eso, pero si se supone que el arte es hermoso, delicado y a la vez explosivo, tienes la respuesta, ejem, no ante tus ojos, sino detrás de ellos por decirlo de alguna forma.

Estabas tan anonadado que ni siquiera parpadeabas. Yo en mi desesperación me agarré ambos lados de la cabeza y como un buen niño pequeño me empecé a dar contra un árbol. Acababa de decirte que estaba enamorado de ti, yo que parecía uno de los más machos de Akatsuki. Levantaste un dedo como para decir algo abriste la boca pero no dijiste nada. Te diste la vuelta y desapareciste. Así como tu arte.

Mas tarde, mientras me hacia el que dormía ante las estrellas en mi cama, sentí como mi puerta se abría y para mi sorpresa era Deidara. Un momento, ¿Deidara?

-Nunca me habían dicho eso- tenías la cabeza agachada y las manos unidas en la espalda. Ahora si que parecías una señorita. Y la verdad creo que yo también otra. Ahí acobardado en mi cama y con los ojos abiertos al igual que la boca.

- Y yo nunca dije que pasaras.

- Tenia que hacerlo- cerraste la puerta detrás de ti y te recostaste a ella, para luego doblar las rodillas y caerte al suelo. Ahora te tenía ahí, para mi solito. Pero tenías la cara entre las manos y las manos encima de tus rodillas, ahí echo un ovillo no podía siquiera verte los ojos.

- No llores- Los pequeños sollozos que salían de tu boca me hicieron levantar de la cama y poner mis manos en ese perfecto y sedoso cabello. Olías tan bien. ¿Cómo es que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo encantador que eras? – Por favor, no llores.

Lo único que podía hacer era mirar como las pequeñas perlas que soltaban tus cielos azules se deslizaban por tu cara. No pude soportarlo y me arrodillé frente a ti y te levanté la cabeza. Y con un beso en tu mejilla limpie una de las lágrimas que caían por tu piel de porcelana.

- ¿Por qué me has dicho eso? Lo del arte. No lo entiendo Itachi.- Preguntaste eso y luego te pusiste a llorar otra vez.

- Deja ya de llorar, pareces una nena más que nunca.

- Respóndeme- Lo estabas exigiendo, mira que eres estúpido. Pero tú eras _mi _estúpido.

- Por que te quiero.

Y cuando dije eso, Dios fue testigo de que no pude aguantarme más y te besé, con tanta furia que creía que tus suaves y delicados labios se iban a desgarrar. Para mi suerte y sorpresa, tú respondiste a mi beso. Yo sabía que no habías venido a mi habitación sólo a lloriquear.

Me tuve que separar de ti, porque ya no me quedaba más aire. Tenías las mejillas encendidas y seguías bajando la mirada.

- ¿Tanto miedo te doy? – Temblabas como un niño pequeño. Así que decidí no asustarte mas, te abrace muy fuerte y te lleve hasta mi cama. Y me acosté contigo aun abrazándote, entonces hiciste algo que no me esperaba. Soltaste una pequeña risita y me mandaste un lametón a la boca. Eras virgen, lo sabía, pero no inocente.

- Sabes que si algún día llegas a burlarte de lo que vamos a hacer te mato, ¿no?

- ¿Y que es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunté yo con picardía y perversión en mis ojos.

- Compruébalo por ti mismo.

Esa noche me di cuenta de que tu arte también era eficiente en la cama y ahora si que eras _mío_. Mi artista incomprendido.


End file.
